The nature of the sport of hockey is such that fast moving pucks and balls, sticks and other equipment, as well as collisions between participants, can result in injuries if appropriate protective gear is not utilized. In ice hockey, relatively expensive hockey gloves are often used to protect players' hands and fingers from flying pucks and slashing sticks. In street hockey, roller hockey, school gym hockey programs and other off-ice hockey games, however, players often do not wear protective gloves. This may be due to cost, inconvenience or a lack of available equipment, for example. Oftentimes, therefore, in the normal course of a hockey game, players clash with other players, sticks collide with other sticks, and sticks strike players' fingers and hands.
There is a need, therefore, for an inexpensive alternative to protective hockey gloves which hockey players may use to protect their hands and fingers.